


My Thoughts Are Warm

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: ABOtober 2020, Dual Sex Omegas, Feelings Realization, Implied Mpreg, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Quickies, They don't wanna talk about that tho, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Prompt: QuickieSaving the world from demon hoards doesn't leave a lot of time for sex. Trevor is determined to make due
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937473
Comments: 14
Kudos: 199





	My Thoughts Are Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as my other story "Do it Yourself"

He tracked his prey carefully, lurking in the shadows as he moved about the square, finishing off twitching demons with a swing of his sword and setting bodies alight with a torch, talking with wide eyed villagers who radiated awe and no small amount of lust, and bringing supplies to Sypha. It took time before he finally stepped away from the warm glow of the pyres and the grateful crowd to, apparently, go in search of more corpses to burn. Enough time that he was impatient, bones trembling under his skin and mouth dry with anticipation. 

He slipped away after him, creeping along the hard packed earth lanes, sliding from shadowy puddle to puddle as he took a different path to quickly put himself ahead of his prey. He decided on a small space between two homes that had seen better days, facades splashed with demon ichor and scorch marks, then forced his pounding heart to calm. He had to do this just right if he was going to win this fight, and a single misstep would make his long wait for nothing. 

This couldn’t be for nothing. He was too hungry for it, body all but screaming to be satiated. He needed this, and he wouldn’t go without any longer. 

He reached out when the other passed his hiding place, caught him around the wrist of his sword arm and pulled. A well placed foot sent his prey stumbling and using that momentum and the benefit of shock, painted nakedly on the other’s face, he was able to swing him around to slam against the wall and slip his sword away in one smooth motion. In another time and place he would smirk, flash a little teeth, and mock his prey for being so easily disarmed. But there was no time for anything but action now. 

“Belmont-” Alucard started, golden eyes widened with surprise narrowing as his mouth pulled down at the corners. “What exactly-”

“Get in me, now.” He spat, setting the sword aside with less care than he knew Alucard would have appreciated in favor of getting his fingers into the ties of Alucard’s pants. The blond blinked at him, still in that utterly creepy was that reminded Trevor of a corpse, before blinking again and shaking his head. 

“What- Wait, what are you-” 

“Your dick, in me. Nowish.” Trevor said the words with exaggerated slowness, in no small part because he knew it would piss Alucard off. “We haven’t fucked since my heat, you keep scaring off anyone who so much as looks interested-”

Alucard scoffed but Trevor spied a hint of a flush across his maddenly perfect cheekbones. It was disgusting, really, how attractive Alucard was. Also how big his cock was and how fucked like an actual animal, could go for hours if he wanted, and was the only person Trevor had met since he was a teenager who could effortlessly pick him up and manhandle him in a way that made the stupid omega part of his brain purr. Disgusting but very much Trevor’s luck that the best lay he’d ever had, combined with one of two people in the world he could stand, would be a dhampir whose father was in the middle of some good old fashioned genocide. The rest of the Belmonts must have wept in heaven, or from hell which seemed more likely, at the sight of Trevor letting a blood sucker have his way with him, about a dozen times that he could remember clearly, during his heat, raw, without a thought as to why he didn’t let alphas knot him during his heats. 

But they’d likely be dead sooner rather than later, so he doubted his ancestors had much to worry about as far as the future of the Belmont line being tainted by Dracula’s blood. 

Probably. 

He’d very much resolved not think about it, or about how when he was young and had been taken in by some monks and nuns at an Omega House, he’d been privy to many an ‘In Trouble’ Omega complaining about how the worst part of pregnancy was the burning need to be fucked, well and often, and only by the sire of their child. 

Trevor was very good about not thinking about things. Alucard fucking him blind would help immensly. Now if only he would get on board with the plan. Oh sure, he wasn’t stopping Trevor from pushing his sinfully tight leathers down to free his cock, but he wasn’t exactly helping him either. 

“You are aware,” Alucard murmured, head turning to look towards the mouth of the little opening Trevor had situated them in. He paused around a sharp inhale when Trevor wrapped a hand around his cock, half hard and filling rapidly in his grasp, then sighed and rolled his eyes. “Sypha, and half of the village, are essentially around the corner from us.”

Trevor hummed, focus narrowed down to the warm weight of Alucard in his hand, to the soft skin over hardening flesh, and the way it twitched when he used his thumb to push back the foreskin. Then, head tilting as his awareness caught up, smirked. “Did you want to invite Sypha? Because-”

Trevor was, very abruptly, turned around and slammed so hard against the house opposite them that his teeth rattled in his head. He smiled in spite of the pain licking it’s way up his torso, tossing a look over his shoulder to bask in the full force of Alucard’s scowl. The way his fangs peeked over the edge of his lips and the sheen of red that crept into his eyes when he was irritated did more for Trevor than they should have, but then it was all like that wasn’t it. Instead of being annoyed when Alucard scared off people trying to chat him up he found it funny. Instead of being a reasonable person who thought a vampire, half or otherwise, feeling possessive was worrying he poked and prodded and provoked, just for fun. 

And because it got him hot, just another piece of proof that his wires were completely fucking crossed. What other excuse could there be for flirting with a dhampir via flirting with others to get under his skin? 

Sypha had noticed their ‘antics’, her word of course, and declared them both ‘disgusting’, which would have been completely worth it if not for the fact it had been three weeks since his heat and they hadn’t been able to do a thing about the tension swimming between them. They moved constantly, fought for their lives just about every time the sun went down, and bedded down with Sypha between them, for safety and warmth. She always looked at them pointedly before pulling her cloak up over her head, a silent promise to burn them both to ash if they even thought about getting handsy with each other. 

Blue balls did not do justice to what Trevor was feeling, at all.

Thankfully it seemed like there were going to be turning a corner in the no sex department. 

A hand in his hair yanked Trevor’s head back at an angle that ached just right, and “You play dangerous games Belmont.” Alucard’s fingers hooked into Trevor’s pants and, with an upwards quirk of his lips, he tore them away on one side. They fluttered open then down, pooling ridiculously around one knee while the rest of the ruined fabric hung in a wrinkled heap. Trevor was torn between outrage, those were his only pair of pants, and being so turned on it was shameful. He erred on the side of horny enough to not care, actually, when Alucard slipped a hand between his thighs, gripped the left one, and lifted his leg up. 

He would just steal more pants from one of the many many empty homes around them. They had just saved everyone from a rampaging bloodthirsty demon horde, some pants because his had gotten shredded by a pissy alpha dhampir wasn’t asking a lot, was it? It was all in the pursuit of him being able to keep up with their plan against Dracula without his cock falling off or losing his entire mind. 

Alucard leaned into him, the hard length of his cock nudging against Trevor’s spread cunt. He rocked back, sliding along the rigid length; it grazed his clit and rubbed against slick dampened folds and the head bumped against his own cock. It tingled, the contact a sweet tease in the wake of working himself up during the battle and in the time after where he’d waited for a moment to get Alucard alone. It was enough, for a time, just have the dhampir there, nuzzling behind his ear and breathing him in, hips rocking a little as Trevor rubbed against his cock. Alucard was solid behind him, strong enough to keep him in place just by leaning against him, smelled like oil, the greasy smoke from burning demons, and blood all wrapped around heady alpha musk. It soothed something in him in the same beats as it stoked the flame of arousal, and sticky wet need, deep in his core. He wondered, with a fondness that was completely forgein to him, what it would be like to have time to have Alucard lay down with him, hold him close, and rut against him lazily. To not be frantic or rushed or heat drunk, to take it slow and feel everything, to-

Trevor scowled at the wall. That was enough of that shit; he must really need dick more than he realized if he was thinking like that. He breathed out slowly, head tipping back to rest on the blond’s shoulder. “Fuck me or else I’ll find someone else to do it.”

Alucard’s hand tightened on where it was holding him up as he whispered against the shell of Trevor’s ear. “This will have to be quick. Try to be quiet.” 

Trevor laughed. “Try not to put me to sleHNNG!” 

The bastard rammed into him, hard enough to drive the booted foot on the ground up to the toes and drive the air out of his body in one whoosh. His startled yelp melted into a moan, pleasure pain electrifying his body; he knew how he sounded, high and shaking and filthy, and couldn’t bring himself to care. Hands flat on the building helped to steady him and give him leverage to push his hips back, chasing Alucard’s cock when the vampire drew back. Their bodies met, Trevor grinding down onto him to fuck himself open as Alucard rocked deeper with short, jerky motions.

“Ah, fuck, yes.” He babbled, unable to keep his mouth shut. “Fucking-hnn-finally.” 

The alpha tugged on his hair again, somehow playful even though it made his scalp hum with pain, laughter in his voice as he breathed “Greedy” against his temple. 

That didn’t seem worth acknowledging, obvious statement as it was, and it seemed far more important to keep rolling back into Alucard’s body and meet the snap of his hips as he started moving in earnest. It was a tight fit, Alucard was hung like a bull for absolutely no good reason, and seemed to favor pulling out far before slammin that considerable length into him again, but Trevor was more than happy to have every ridiculous inch sliding into him. It hurt so good when the alpha rut deeper into him than he could remember any of his lovers ever doing, battering his insides with inhuman strength. He was going to be feeling it for days, when he walked and sat and *breathed*, unable to forget the way he’d demanded to be taken against a wall in a dank alley and then gotten it, 

It was just what he’d wanted, what he’d needed far more than he’d realized he needed; tension unspooled from his limbs and chest and for the first time in weeks he felt like he could breathe deeply. (Oh, the smarter part of his brain whispered frantically, this was bad. He was in deep, too deep, with this alpha.) He was melting, insides going liquid, the fire in his belly raging, thoughts spiraling into nothingness in his head. He clawed at the wall and keened for more and he got that too; Alucard hiked his leg up higher and hunched forward, putting bruising force behind every thrust. He was throbbing between his legs, pulling tighter and tighter in his core, jolting back and forth from the onslaught Alucard was unleashing on him.

“Is this what you wanted Belmont?” Alucard asked, fist in his hair pulling hard, moving his head to tilt back until he was staring blankly at the sky and dyed red moon above them. 

Arrogant fuck. But a good fuck and who was Trevor to deny him the validating he seemed to want. “Yeah. Just like this-ah- more. More.” 

Alucard snarled at him, fangs snapping and then, abruptly, pulled out. Trevor swore, baring his own teeth in protest as he was flipped around. Alucard glared at him even as he crowded close and sealed their mouths together. It was messy, too much spit and teeth and tongue, and Trevor pushed into it, arms coming up around Alucard’s mouth and hauling him closer. He startled when he was grabbed around the waist and hauled up off the ground and wound his legs around the alpha on reflex. He wasn’t shocked exactly, he knew what Alucard was and of the strength that came with it, just it was still jarring to be off the ground and held up securely by someone else.

Another kiss and he forgot all about how weird the situation was.He was hoisted higher then pushed back against the wall hard, hands sliding down to grasp and squeeze his ass as he pressed his legs tighter to the other man. He groaned when Alucard pressed back into him, careful and slow to get seated, sighing into Trevor’s mouth as he rocked up into him. 

(This was too much, too close, too intimate, the thinking part of himself tried to warn him again. He sucked Alucard’s tongue into his mouth and ignored it.) 

It was a different rhythm, slower with shallow thrusts but it felt like Alucard was in him further, invading his entire body with every bounce. He clung to the vampire, sharing every breath around slides of tongue and the nipping of teeth, and felt like he was drowning in spite of it. 

His orgasm surprised him when it hit, seeming to come out of nowhere with a force that made his vision white out. He felt Alucard following him, driving into his body with a few last sloppy thrusts then stilling, knot just shy of pushing into Trevor. He was less careful about finishing inside, hot spurts filling Trevor in the usual hugely inconsiderate and messy alpha fashion. He said as much when Alucard finally let him down, grimacing at the feel of body warm cum dribbling out of his cunt. 

“Bad enough I don’t have any pants, I’m going to be leaking your spunk for hours. Has no one ever taught you that sometimes outside is better than in?” 

He was met with a bland look that turned worryingly thoughtful before finally settling something mischievous. Trevor had just enough time to be concerned before Alucard was dropping down to his knees leaning into him, breath a hot caress. 

“You’re in luck Belmont,” He murmured, peering up at him with smoldering eyes. “I have been taught to clean up after myself.”


End file.
